


You Can Stand Under My Umbrella

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Double Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Steve, Rain, Smooth Steve, Subtext, Umbrellas, making a move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Danny walked into the bullpen that day with complaints about the weather. Apparently, the torrential rain and strong wind had caused his umbrella to flip inside out during the short walk from the parking lot to the building.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Any, Any, Umbrella - Rhianna" on fic_promptly: https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/432914.html?thread=13628434#cmt13628434

Danny walked into the bullpen that day with complaints about the weather. Apparently, the torrential rain and strong wind had caused his umbrella to flip inside out during the short walk from the parking lot to the building. Danny had tossed it somewhere in his office, ranting that the "damn thing is useless now."  
  
Steve recognized an opportunity when lunchtime approached and Danny was standing at the window of his office and frowning at the driving rain.  
  
Steve grinned and lightly touched Danny's shoulder. "Come on. You can stand under my umbrella today."  
  
Danny smiled. Steve could tell he was holding in a laugh at the inadvertent Rihanna reference. "Thanks, babe."  
  
Steve held the umbrella up for them as they exited the Palace. He may have tugged Danny a little closer than strictly necessary, just to make sure he stayed dry, of course. Not because he wanted an excuse to put his arm around Danny. But Danny didn't move away until they got in the car, so Steve considered the umbrella move successful.  
  
Steve had never been so grateful for the rain and his partner's tendency to hang onto old things before the day he got Danny under his umbrella.


End file.
